Secret, Secret Agents
by Florenceandthemachine123
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been dating for a while but neither have shared where they really work, but in a dire situation all will be revealed. Clexa and Octaven secret agents.
1. Chapter 1

A drop of sweat ran down Clarke's face."I have eyes on the target. Do I have permission to shoot?"

" Clarke make sure you hit him in one shot then run, he has an army of assassins sitting around him you wouldn't want any of them to see you." A voice replied to her.

Clarke turned her earpiece off. She took a sharp breath in then fired off one shot hitting her target straight through the center of his forehead, then released her breath . As she saw his blood splatter everywhere she couldn't help but to smirk. She then ran down the stairs in the abandoned building she was positioned in, gun slung over her back, she got out of the building and to her car before turning her earpiece back on ,"Another one out of the way boss." she said short of breath.

"Great job Clarke. Now you should be getting home, you have an early morning tomorrow I still have to brief you on Wallace." Clarke took out her earpiece and threw it in her glove box along with her gun. She took out her phone and typed in a quick message and pressed send.

* * *

"Lexa I have a new assignment for you." A woman spoke in a husky voice. " One of Toronto's biggest crime bosses, Cage Wallace will be having lunch with the mayor in two days and we have reason to believe that Wallace might be planning on killing our lovely mayor."

"So you want me to take him out, right in front of the ma-" but before she could finish her phone dinged with a text.

Clarke: **Hey Lex, I was wondering if you were off of work yet?**

Lexa looked back at her boss. " Sorry I have to take this. I will just be a minute." she said before walking away and typing a text into her phone.

Lexa: **Not yet I'll be leaving the office in ten minutes or so. Why?**

Clarke: **I was just wondering. I was going to pick up some chinese for an impromptu date night, does that sound good to you?**

Lexa: **Yeah see you soon. Love you.**

Clarke: **Love you too.**

She smiled at her phone then walked back to her boss.

"So as I was saying do you really think it would be smart for me to kill Wallace in front of the mayor?"

" It might not be the smartest idea but it's the only way we can know that the mayor is for sure Wallace's' target."

" Alright Anya, I will see you tomorrow." Lexa said before leaving her bosses office and heading to the parking garage.

Lexa was nearly to her car when, Bang, a shot went off and a bullet graze her jacket. She dropped to the side of her car and inspected the tear in the fabric.

" Damn, this was my favorite jacket."

She pulled her gun out of her holster and looked around the side of her car another shot went off giving away the shooter's position, she fired two shots in the direction of the shooter, hitting him.

She got out her phone and dialed her boss. "Hey Anya, we have a body in the parking garage that someone needs to come pick up, It's on level three; I think." She tapped the end button, and threw gun into her glove compartment and started to drive home.

* * *

" Boss this guy is really riding my ass right now. And thankfully not in the literal sense."

"Clarke you can shake him just stay focused." Bellamy's calm voice replied. " If you hit the gas and speed around the next corner then turn into the alley to your right you should be able to lose him."

Clarke did what Bellamy told her and hit a hard left around the corner then a hard right down the alley, she saw the black car race by, as she slowed to a stop. " Thanks Bell. I think he's gone." She turned around to check if the food was alright. " And luckily my food is safe."

Clarke pulled out of the alley and started towards Lexas house. She pulled into the driveway behind Lexa's car got out and grabbed her large bags of food and walked towards the door.

* * *

Lexa had been home for ten minutes before she finally heard the door push open,

" Hey Laur, sorry I'm late, traffic was horrible. How was your day?" Clarke asked putting down her large bags of food

" It was fine." Lexa

" Oh come on now, nothing exciting happened in the world of real estate today?" Clarke asked sarcastically.

 _Well actually on my way home a man tried to kill me, that was pretty exciting_. Lexa smirked for a moment at the thought of actually saying that then said, "Clarke you and I both know nothing exciting happens in the world of real estate."

"So how was your day?" Images of Clarke's targets blood splattering everywhere flashed through mind, she blinked them away quickly before answering. "Um, it was really great, especially when Jasper from I.T. started hitting on me, he's the one I told you about, with the bushy hair and goggles."

"Really?"

"Yep, I think I finally found the perfect man for me. My mother would be so proud." Clarke said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lexa let out a small giggle before speaking, " Hush. Let's eat. Did you remember my fortune cookie?"

Clarke let out a small gasp, " I am offended by the suggestion of me forgetting your favorite part of the un-authentic chinese cuisine ." She said pulling a wrapped cookie out of the bag and tossed it over to her girlfriend.

Lexa unwrapped the cookie and broke it open.

" You have the hottest girlfriend in all of the world." Lexa read through giggles.

"While that fortune is amazingly accurate , I would like to know what it actually says."

" Fine, little miss no fun, It says," Lexa cleared her throat and spoke in a mystic voice " _All of your secrets will soon be revealed._ "

"Oooh, care to fess up to anything? " She raised an eyebrow. "Like maybe that time you borrowed my favorite jacket, got pasta sauce all over it and put it back in the closet like it had never happened." She said with a cheeky grin.

Lexa blushed a bright red, " Clarke Griffin , I resent that accusation and suggest you eat your food before it gets cold."

Clarke smiled but didn't reply.

* * *

Clarke looked the the clock, ten twenty-six it showed.

" Hey Laur, wake up it's late I need to get home." Clarke said running her fingers through Lexas hair.

" No, stay the night. Please." Lexa groaned.

"As much as I would love to I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Fine." Lexa said in a grumpy tone.

" Don't be a grump. How about we get lunch tomorrow?"

"Alright. Text me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

" Anything for you my dear." Clarke said kissing Lexa quickly before getting up.

Lexa walked her to the door and kissed her before opening the door.

"Love you." Lexa said kissing Clarke one last time.

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Clarke walked to her car in silence but before getting in she saw a black car parked across the street. It looked similar to the one that was following her earlier. She took out her phone and texted her boss.

Clarke: Hey, Bell the car that was following me this afternoon is now parked across the street from my girlfriends house.

Bellamy: Alright, get me the plate numbers and I'll run them and see whats up.

Clarke: ACS4-EST

Clarke pressed send, started her car and pulled out of the driveway getting one last look at the car in her rear view mirror.

* * *

" The target just drove away should I follow her?" The man in the black car spoke.

"No, just come back here with the recordings John and we'll see what we can get from them."

"Alright Wallace, I will be there in ten." John spoke starting the car and pulling away.

"Anya the car just pulled away do you want me to follow it?" Lexa spoke through her phone.

" No just leave it. We got the plate numbers I will run them and get back to you tomorrow."

" Are yo-"

"Yes I am sure. Now get to sleep I need you on your best tomorrow when we go over the plan for Wallace."

"Fine." Lexa said before hanging up her phone and getting into bed.

She waited until she got the text from Clarke saying that she had gotten home before finally relaxing and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. This is my first fic ever and I am overwhelmed with the response. Thank you again and I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Clarke's alarm went off at five on the dot, she rolled over and hit it until it stopped.

"Fuck. Mornings." She groaned.

She rolled out of bed and went to her kitchen turned on her coffee pot then went to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was getting out of the shower she heard a noise coming from her kitchen, she wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed the sharpest thing in sight, a nail file, and slowly walked to her kitchen. When she looked around the corner to see who it was she lowered her nail file.

"Jesus Raven, you can't just come and go in my house whenever you please. I could of killed you." Clarke said in an annoyed tone.

Raven look down at Clarke's hand and saw the nail file. "Wow princess, a nail file I'm shaking in my boots, what were you going to do if I was an actual bad guy? Give me a bad manicure?" Raven said with a giggle.

"Shut up Raven. What are you doing in my house at five thirty in the morning?" Clarke asked in a grumpy tone.

"Okay miss grumpy I was here to take you work but it seems I got here a little too early." Raven said gesturing to Clarkes attire.

"Yeah I'm going to go get ready then we can leave." Clarke said walking to her bedroom. When she got in there she saw her window was open. " Raven!" Clarke yelled

"Yeah." Raven yelled back.

"Did you climb in through my bedroom window?"

"Yes, I tried knocking a few times but you didn't answer and it was cold outside. Desperate times call for desperate and slightly illegal measures."

Clarke let out a sigh and started changing. Ten minutes later she was ready to go. She was wearing a plain white shirt under a black blazer with a matching pair of black pants. Clarke walked into the kitchen.

"Damn Griffin. If I didn't have a girlfriend I would totally jump your bones." Raven said with wink.

" I don't think Octavia or Lexa would appreciate that comment very much."

"Well as much as I don't appreciate that comment very much I would have to agree with her you are very hot." Octavia said walking out from Clarkes bedroom, startling both Clarke and Raven .

" Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" Raven said walking over Octavia.

Octavia leaned down and kissed her. " I was in the neighborhood and I saw your car parked in the driveway and thought I would come and see you before work."

" Did you just climb in through my bedroom window too?" Clarke asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah, you know you should really keep that locked some people that aren't as friendly as us might pay you a visit ." Octavia said half seriously. Clarke just rolled her eyes.

" O's right Clarke you don't want any riff-raff coming in off the streets and stealing your stuff." Raven said with a warning tone.

"I will keep that in mind." Clarke said walking over to the cabinet and pulling out her travel mug and filling it with coffee. " Are we ready to go?" She said grabbing her backpack and phone.

"I suppose we are." Raven and Octavia said.

They walked outside. " I'll see you at the office." Octavia said kissing Raven then getting in her car and pulling away.

"Get in Griffin, Bellamy still needs to brief you on Wallace and I need to show you the cool new toys Monty, Jasper and I designed for you and O." Raven said with mix of urgency and excitement in her voice.

Raven started the car and they drove to work, Clarke listening to Raven rambling about the new high-tech weapons she, Jasper and Monty had designed.

* * *

"You're late." Anya said as Lexa hurried in.

"Sorry. There was a surprising amount of traffic for six am on a random wednesday." Lexa said a little out of breath.

"It's fine. Lincoln and I we're just figuring out the best position for you to be in when you take down Cage. I was thinking the rooftop of the building on the right side overlooking the restaurant they will be at." Anya said pointing to a spot on the map.

"I was thinking here." Lincoln said pointing to the window of an apartment building on the other side of the map. "It will get you closer but it will be harder to see.

" What about here." Lexa said pointing to the building directly in front of the restaurant. "It's closer than the one you suggested Anya, and it has a perfect view of the rooftop tables where Wallace and the mayor will be eating."

"That was the first place we considered but it has construction going on. There would be witnesses, no matter how discreet we try to be." Anya said.

"Alright then. In that case I think we should use the one with the better view. We can get Indra and Gustus to design a weapon that has enough fire power." Lexa decided. Anya and Lincoln nodded in agreement.

"I will go down to the lab and bring Indra and Gus up to speed on what we need." Anya said.

"Lexa you should come with me so we can figure out how the gun will fit with your body. Lincoln could you map out the precise location Lexa needs to be in to have the best outcome of events."

"Look who's stuck with the grunt work this time." Lexa whispered into Lincoln's ear. As Lexa was walking away Lincoln made an unkind hand gesture towards Lexa, only to receive the same one in return. He laughed it off and got to work.

* * *

" So do you understand the plan?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes Bell I understand. I will be on the roof of the building directly in front of the restaurant waiting for Octavia's signal, then I will take the shot." Clarke answered a little annoyed.

"Good. Now Raven said something about wanting to show you and Octavia some new equipment for your mission."

" Great. Let's go O, you know how much Raven hates to be kept waiting." Clarke said getting up and walking towards the lab, Octavia following closely behind.

* * *

"So this gun will have the stability and range for this shot?" Lexa asked inspecting the weapon.

" Yes this weapon is the best equipped for this mission." Indra answered .

" Good." Lexa said putting the gun down. "Now if you will please excuse me I have prior engagements to get to." Lexa walked out of lab and towards the parking garage, she took out her phone and texted Clarke.

LEXA: **We're still on for lunch right?**

CLARKE: **Of course. How do you feel about Raven and Octavia joining us?**

LEXA: **Sounds good to me.**

CLARKE: **Great see you soon.**

* * *

"Hey lovebirds." Clarke shouted at Octavia and Raven from across the lab. " Grab your stuff you are joining Lexa and I for lunch."

" Kay, give me five minutes to lock your special gun up." Raven shouted back.

"Can we come?" Jasper said gesturing to himself and Monty.

"Sorry Jas, queer ladies only today we'll bring you guys something back." Clarke said apologetically.

"Alright we're ready to go." Octavia said

Before walking out the door Raven turned around and said, " Jasper don't break anything ."

"I"ll do my best captain." Jasper said saluting her.

"Monty make sure he doesn't break anything."

"I will keep him in line." Monty said with a smile.

" Let's go." Clarke rushed. "Lexa is waiting for us." And with that they were off.

As they were walking towards the elevator they saw Miller walking towards the lab.

"No sex in the lab Miller." Raven warned.

"Chill out Reyes, I was just going to ask Monty if he wanted some lunch." He said. "Plus Monty and I have broken that rule already." He said with a smirk as he walked away.

Clarke and Octavia cracked up by both comment made by their usually quiet colleague and the face on the mechanics face.

Raven open mouth turned into a determined scowl, she reached out and pulled Octavia back towards the lab. " Come on O, we are going to have sex in this lab right now."

Clarke reached out and dragged both Octavia and Raven towards the elevator. " First lunch. You can have lab sex later. "

"Fine." Raven and Octavia both said with disappointed sigh.

* * *

 **A/N: A new chapter will be posted every week, so stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke, Raven and Octavia arrived at the cafe only to find Lexa had beaten them there. They walked over to the table where she was seated.

"Hey Lex." Clarke said leaning down to kiss her girlfriend before sitting down next to her.

They all said their hellos then started looking over their menus.

"So O, how's Bellamy I haven't seen him in a while." Lexa asked laying her menu down.

"He's doing well. He and Echo just got engaged so he is pretty busy with the wedding planning and stuff." She answered

"That's great! Tell him I wish him the best when you get back to work." Lexa said picking her menu back up.

Clarke looked over seeing the waiter was coming, " Hey guys get your orders ready here comes the waiter." She smiled as he approached the table.

" Alright ladies are you ready to order." The waiter asked with a smile.

"I think we're ready." Clarke said everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll have the Turkey club."

"I will have the house salad." Lexa added.

"I think I'll have the Turkey club as well but with no mayo." Octavia said with a smile towards the waiter.

"And I will have the grilled cheese."

" Would you like that on sourdough or white bread." The waiter asked.

"The sourdough please." Raven answered.

"Alright so, two Turkey clubs, one with no mayo. A grilled cheese on sourdough and a house salad. Would you like anything to drink or are you alright with water?" He asked.

"I'm good with water, are you guys good with that too?" Lexa asked, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright just water it is. I will get your orders out to you as soon as possible." He said as he picked up the menus.

"Thank you very much." They all said in unison.

The waiter walked away leaving the girls to their own conversation.

* * *

"Boss they seem to just be having lunch." Murphy said sitting in a car parked across the street from the cafe.

"Who is there?" Wallace said.

"Griffin, her partner and the scientist I shot last year."

"Is the girlfriend there?"

"Yes. She seems like she still doesn't know what's going on." Murphy answered.

"Okay keep me updated." Cage said.

"If you will excuse me I need to use the restroom." Lexa said getting up.

Lexa got to the bathroom and took out her phone, she sent a message to Anya.

LEXA: **The car that was parked outside of my house last night is now parked across the street from where I am having lunch.**

ANYA: **I ran the plate numbers you gave me yesterday and the vehicle is registered to Mountain Men enterprise so it must be one of Cages people.**

LEXA: **But I thought Cage didn't know about me working with the Grounders.**

ANYA: **According to my sources he doesn't. He must be there for other reasons.**

ANYA: **We'll figure this out more when you get back to the office.**

* * *

" Hey O I need you to do something for me." Clarke said while making direct eye contact with Raven.

"What do you need?" Octavia said knowing that something serious was happening.

"I need you to look to your right at the black car across the street." Octavia turned her head slightly so she could see the car. "I need you to tell me the license plate numbers." Clarke said calmly.

"ACS4-EST." Octavia said turning her head back towards Clarke.

"I am going to tell you both something and I need you to not react. Can you do that?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"That car was parked across the street from Lexa's house last night and I had Bell run the plates, he told me the car was registered to Mountain Men enterprises'."

"Alright Clarke I don't see what the big deal is. We're just being watched, happens all of the time." Raven spoke nonchalantly.

"You need to stay calm when I tell you this part. Inside the car is John Murphy."Clarke spoke in a low voice.

Octavias eyes filled with anger. " John Murphy. The same John Murphy who nearly killed Raven last year. The one we have been hunting for two years." Octavia said, her low voice filled with rage.

"That would be the one." Clarke answered.

Octavia grabbed the knife from the table and quickly stood up only to be pulled back down by Raven.

"Too many witnesses." She said. "If he's working for Cage he will be on the rooftop tomorrow with the mayor. You can kill him then." She said her voice low and serious.

Octavia tossed the knife back on the table. "I don't want to kill him, I want him to suffer. I want him to beg for death, I want him to regret the day he chose to hurt the woman I love." Octavia said her voice breaking a little .

"Wait for tomorrow then you can have your rev-" Clarke was cut off by Lexa returning to the table.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing just some work st-" Clarke was cut off again. This time by the waiter bringing their food.

"Alright, Turkey club no mayo" he handed the plate to Octavia " house salad" that plate went to Lexa "regular turkey club" the plate was passed to Clarke "and a grilled cheese on sourdough." He place the plate in front of Raven. "Enjoy your meal ladies and if you need anything else just yell."

"Actually could I get a grilled cheese on white to go?" Clarke asked.

"Of course I will get that made and brought out to you."

"Thank you very much." She said unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap.

They ate their meal in near silence . Everyone was too focused on the car across the street to even realise no one was talking. They finished their meal and payed.

"I'll call you later Lex." Clarke said as she opened the back door of ravens car and tossed Jaspers grilled cheese in.

"Love you." Lexa said giving Clarke a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you too." Clarke said as she got in the car.

Clarke shut the door and Raven pulled away leaving Lexa on the sidewalk. She walked across the street towards her car, when she got in she took out her phone and took a picture of the driver in the car that was following her. She needed to know who he was.

* * *

Lexa got back to work and started running the photo she had taken through facial recognition. It wasn't long before a match was found, John Murphy he had a record a mile long. As Lexa was going through his file Anya walked in.

"Why are you looking at John Murphys file?" Anya asked

"He's the one driving the car that's following me." Lexa answered not taking her eyes away from the screen.

" Thats strange. He is usually a pretty lone wolf, I wonder what he's doing working with Cage Wallace."

"Cage is a bad guy Murphy is a bad guy they're probably doing arts and crafts together." Lexa joked.

"Shut up smart ass." Anya said gently hitting Lexa arm, she tossed a rolled up sheet of paper down in front of Lexa. "This is the map that Lincoln drew you for your mission tomorrow. It shows the exact place and angle you need to place your weapon at. Study up." She said before walking out.

Lexa kept looking through Murphys file for a while longer before closing out of the facial recognition program and unrolling the map. She studied it until around six then she started to pack up and leave. Before she left she stopped by Lincoln's office.

"Thanks for the map." She said with a smile.

"No problem. Have a good night." He replied.

"You too." Lexa said walking away.

* * *

"Clarke, Octavia, Raven can I see you in my office." Bellamy said.

The girls looked up from what they were doing and exchanged worried glances.

"What do you think the boss man wants?" Raven asked as they were walking to Bellamy's office.

"He probably just wants to go over tomorrows plan." Clarke said pulling the office door open.

Octavia walked in and jumped on one of the chairs in front of Bellamy's desk. "What's up Bell?"

Bellamy gave Octavia an unimpressed look " Well I thought we would talk about John Murphy."

Octavia and Raven immediately tensed at the mention of the name.

"What about him?" Clarke asked sensing her friends uncomfort.

Bellamy took in a breath then said," Well as you know he will probably be on the rooftop with Wallace and the mayor tomorrow and I know that you will probably want to take him out, but I need you to capture him and bring him in."

"Why?" Octavia asked a little annoyed.

" We think he is planning on taking over Mountain Men Enterprise and we need to find out what he is planning on doing when he takes over and stop him." Bellamy explained.

" Bellamy don't be so dramatic. We're secret agents not superheroes." Clarke joked.

"I don't see why I can't kill him. No Murphy, no crime, no problems." Octavia said.

"O, I know he hurt Raven, but I need you to bring him in. Can you do that." He asked

"I don't kn-."

"She can do that." Raven interrupted taking Octavia's hand.

Bellamy looked from Raven to Octavia. " Are you going to be able to do that O?"

Octavia looked to Raven and said "Yes. I can do that."

Bellamy took in a breath and clapped his hands together "Great. Now get home and get some sleep you gals have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Around eight Clarke called Lexa and they talked for a while before Lexa finally admitted she was tired. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Lexa took out the map Lincoln had made and she looked it over one last time before she went to bed.

Knowing that Cage Wallace would be dead tomorrow let Lexa sleep peacefully with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the follows and favorites I really appreciate them. As I've said before I update once a week and I will try to keep up with that but I have finals through the rest of May and the first half or so of June so if I fall behind I apologize.**

 **Thank you again and keep reading and reviewing.**


End file.
